Not a fairy tale
by Lilamedusa
Summary: He wasn't prince charming. Then again, she wasn't a princess either. RemusxTonks. Fot the Kissing in the rain challenge.


This was written for Smile Life Away's _Kissing in The Rain_ challenge. Which, I admit, I'm very excited to be in. My very first one! (Excited, excited!) So here it goes.

* * *

Disclaimer: Lilamedusa owns nothing but her laptop (barely, really. Mom takes it away if she feels I misbehave).

* * *

Tonks wasn't your typical girl. Yeah, she liked pink, polished her nails, used makeup, and she was very feminine. Well, kind of. Maybe she wasn't the girliest girl in her work. Or in her home, or even in England. But she was a girl. And like almost every girl, she had dreams, and she waited patiently for the man who would be her very own Prince Charming.

No one ever told her that her prince charming would be way older than her, or that he could be really grumpy at times, or that he would not only be older than her, but look even older that he was. No one told her that her Prince Charming would be nothing like a Prince Charming. Actually, she wasn't really sure if he was prince charming at all. But he had the sweetest smile ever, and when he frowned, the line in his lips was priceless. He had these brown soft eyes with airiest air ever, and whenever those soft eyes were on her she could feel her heart racing and not even being a metamorphomagus helped her to hide the blush in her cheeks.

So, what if he was poor, and old, and everything a prince charming wasn't meant to be? She was nothing like a princess either, so she wouldn't give up. What's most, even if she'd wanted to, she just couldn't. Life wasn't a fairy tale, and fairy tales, even if fairies were, weren't real. Life just didn't work that way. There was nothing wrong about being in love with him, right? So, why, why did Remus was being completely illogical about them? Why couldn't he stop looking for excuses? She was too young, too good, too pretty, too rich, too everything. Maybe he just didn't love her. Maybe he was just in love with someone else and couldn't find the courage to say so. Maybe he just didn't care.

But her… Forgetting him? She couldn't. Letting him go? She wouldn't. Replacing him? Who with?

Everything was quite pathetic, actually. Here she was, loving him, adoring him, missing him, and, there he was, acting like none of it cared. But Sirius said that he cared. He said she should insist, because: 'There's no one like my little cousin for that old wolf´. Here she was, there he was and lastly there Sirius was, somewhere that wasn't buried deep beneath the marble tomb.

"Remus, it's starting to rain, let's go" she said in a soft whisper.

He didn't hear what she was saying. Actually, he felt like he wouldn't hear anything again, like he wouldn't think anything again, like he wouldn't feel anything again. Looking at the marble tomb, close enough to James and Lily's grave, he knew he didn't want to feel anything again. Two dead, one traitor, and one coward. So much for the invincible marauders. He had once had everything a werewolf, anyone actually, would have wanted, and he lost it all. He couldn't start all over again. He couldn't start everything again just to lose it.

"Remus" she repeated, a little heartbroken.

It was always like this. He was always a step away from her, always stuck in a past she could not understand, because she hadn't been there. She didn't knew how Remus was back then, she sometimes felt like he didn't even know him when he was with her cousin. Or was him his uncle? She didn't know. Sirius had always been a boy, it felt wrong to call Sirius an 'uncle'. Uncles were old, and boring, and creepy. Like Remus. Not the creepy part. Remus just had the air of an old person, responsible, kind, caring.

She liked that. And she liked the twinkle in his eye and the witty smile whenever he was with Sirius. It was strange, not crying for Sirius. But he had go like he would have wanted to, and she knew he was already kind of dead since the day he went back into that house anyway.

"Remus" she repeated, again.

She was always like that, little Tonks was. He knew she liked him. He liked her back, too, a bit. Or maybe more than a bit. He just wished she could _understand._ But she just didn't get it. She didn't understand that he was too old, too poor, too insignificant, too flawed. And she was like a breath of fresh air, she had beautiful dark eyes, a wonderful smile, a sweet voice. She was absurdly funny, unbearably attractive. How could he, Remus Lupin, take everything away from her by accepting her?

She would be unhappy with him, he knew it. He could feel it, her smile going away by being outcasted, her witty remarks die off by being too smashed up to think about new ones. She could see her eyes bitter after giving birth to a werewolf son.

"I'd like to stay a little longer, Dora" he whispered.

"You'll get sick with this weather" she answered.

"You don't have to worry about me".

He wasn't being rude, he wasn't shouting, he wasn't being unkind. But 'you don't have to worry about me' made it for Tonks. Yes, she had to. She worried because she cared. And she knew he cared, he must care. And if he didn't, well, Tonks didn't care. She'd make him care by force.

"I have. I'm sick of you being like this. It's been months since Sirius died, yet here you are, moping like a puppy"

"Dora…"

Dora kissed him. Right in the lips. It wasn't a fairy tail kiss, it wasn't with a young charming prince, but with an old boring werewolf.

Then again… she wasn't a princess and a kiss in the rain suited her just fine.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Bad grammar, bad spelling? Criticism is very, VERY welcome. :)

Lilamedusa


End file.
